An Apathetic Guide To Finding Love In College
by Coldpockets
Summary: SasuNaru, side InoSaku, NejiGaa. Sasuke goes to college interested only in getting his degree. How foolish.


Title: An Apathetic Guide to Finding Love In College  
Word Count: 9029  
Rating: T, for a...well, I guess it's a lime.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein contained. I only own the text (and the plot).

Whew. I have started calling this "the monster". Seriously. I probably spent around fifteen or twenty hours on it. Ouch. But anyway, beta-ed by my padawan J T Elroy. /Advertising/ Go check him out. He's new and needs friends. Oh, I had some notes for this fic.../rustles notecards/So to begin, Sasuke is billingual. He grew up in Japan, but decided-for some reason I can't figure out-to go to college in America. (Actually, he decided to so that college would work the way I'm familar with.) So basically, when he addresses people differently, it's because he's in different countries-when in Rome, and all that. Right. /nods decisively/ One last thing: in case any of you don't know, a resident assistant is someone who lives in a dorm and keeps track of the students (usually on their floor) in return for free living expenses. That's what Naruto is. /edit/I was hoping nobody would call me on this, but somebody did and I realized I should probably put a note in here. RA's would be in big trouble for either getting drunk or having relationships with residents. Needless to say, I ignored that in favor of advancing the plot. Just a heads up, so you don't go to college expecting to fall in love with your RA and get them drunk like Sasuke does. And that, folks, is all. Please enjoy; it cost me my soul to write this.

EDIT: I changed this so it wasn't quite so bad. It might not have needed it, but I felt like it did. Still basically the same, but some things are changed.

* * *

He introduces himself as Naruto, and then is gone again before Sasuke looks up. Sasuke has a vague impression of sunshine on the sea—he remembers that exact color from yachting trips with his brother. Sasuke pushes it to the back of his mind, continuing to read the text book assigned for three months away. College, he thinks, is only an endurance run: you just have to pace yourself and ignore all distractions. His new resident assistant fades quickly from memory.

Sasuke sits by himself for a week at dinner—the only meal he eats anymore—before someone gets the asinine idea that he might want company. He hopes ignoring the person will convey his displeasure and how wrong they are, and he continues to read the book assigned for the end of the semester.

"Sasuke, right? I thought so. I'm your RA, remember? Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki? You looked lonely"—Sasuke barely restrains a snort and incredulous look—"so I thought you might want company. What'cha reading? I just started a book about this guy who finds out his girlfriend's cheating, right, so he—"

"Pardon me," Sasuke just manages to murmur before grabbing his book and leaving.

It is midnight, and Sasuke is quite sure he cannot continue to function without some form of caffeine. The project is not due for another month, but he would rather finish it now. He heads to the very accommodatingly open-24/7 coffee shop in the student center, next to the library. His mind is so full of mathematics formulas and theorems that he orders without looking at the cashier, absentmindedly pulling cash from his wallet.

"Black coffee, please. And a poppy seed muffin."

"Hey, Sasuke! How are you? Working on a project? I guess so, that's the only reason anyone orders black coffee past ten. That'll be seven eighty-five, please."

Sasuke hands over the money silently, trying not to look into the other's eyes. He can't remember his name, and doesn't try. He takes his change quickly, tapping his foot impatiently as the other brews the coffee. Obviously he takes the hint, because he doesn't try to speak to Sasuke again. Sasuke takes the coffee and walks off, back toward the library. The librarian doesn't bother him about the "absolutely no food or drink" rule, because right now she would kill for a coffee. It is only after he returns to the small table in the back corner that he remembers the other's name. Uzumaki Naruto. He snorts at the meaning and goes back to calculus.

Sasuke is relieved when no one tries to talk to him for the next few weeks. Even the overeager RA has left him alone, and he is content with his books—he bribed a sophomore for the reading list for next semester and is halfway through—and the occasional project. College, for him, is going exactly as planned.

The knocks on the door startle Sasuke from the doze he accidentally fell into. He jerks awake, the thud of the textbook falling to the floor serving as a second call to awareness, before groaning and moving an arm over his eyes. He half believes the knocks were imagined—he cannot remember the last time he got more than three hours of sleep—but they are repeated and he stumbles—or something that would be stumbling in anyone other than an heir to his father's pharmaceutical company—to the door and opens it. Outside is none other than his RA, smiling in a way that makes Sasuke want desperately to hiss and slink back under his covers, protected by the heavy material and the blackout curtains over his window. He doesn't, of course, but he does direct a glare toward the man, who thankfully smiles a little less broadly. Sasuke raises an eyebrow to inquire after the other's purpose, getting ready to shut the door in his face.

"Oh, right. So we're throwing a party, kind of a "kick off the new basketball season" this weekend. It'll be in one of the senior's house in the neighborhood around campus. It'll be a lot of fun, if you want to come and meet other freshmen. So…yeah"—Sasuke's glare seems to remind him to conclude—"I'll see you around." And with that, the obnoxious blond turns away and down the stairs.

"Hey." Sasuke raises an eyebrow, reluctant to acknowledge the blond.

"I just realized that I forgot to ask if you've seen your roommate at all this year. He hasn't checked in, you see, and since it's almost a month into the semester…"

This sentence seems to require a verbal answer, so Sasuke grudgingly murmurs a 'no, I haven't seen him', carefully not mentioning that the boy has been well paid to move in with another resident. Naruto looks crestfallen.

"Oh shit! My only job and I completely butchered it! They're gonna make me pay for room and board, and I'll have to leave and everything! Shit!" he starts pulling animatedly at his hair. Sasuke pauses, unsure of whether to allay the blonde's worries or not, before he clears his throat softly.

"Room 304."

"What?" Naruto asks, nonplussed.

"He's in room 304. With Aburame."

"What is Kiba doing with Aburame if he's supposed to be here…?" Naruto trails off, but Sasuke is done with the conversation and simply shuts the door in his face.

"So you called because…?" Neji asks, disinterestedly scanning the menu.

"Company," Sasuke grunts back. They say nothing for a while, save to order their meals and beverages, but it is the kind of silence both are used to. Neji, too, is heir to a large company, though his father's specializes in optometry. He is a year older and thus not obligated, as Sasuke is, to live on campus—not even his father could pull enough strings that Sasuke could live off campus as a freshman. Once their drinks arrive—both are drinking black espresso, a taste cultivated in them by their families since childhood—Neji politely inquires after the state of Uchiha Pharmaceuticals and Sasuke replies equally politely, responding with a question about the Hyuuga Company. They discuss third quarter sales for a while—this is the kind of talk both are comfortable and used to, after all—before Neji finally grows silent.

"Seriously. Why did you call me to meet you here?" he growls, though still in a civil tone.

"I am…troubled. Is it so wrong to want to see you?" Neji only grunts softly, and Sasuke presses on.

"A certain young man at school will not leave me alone. And I seem to be growing accustomed to his company, troubling enough." Neji stares before snorting amusedly.

"Used to being alone, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Is it like—"

"No. Nothing like that."

"I see. Well, I guess you'll have to let fate lead you where it will, hm?

"Apparently," Sasuke retorts dryly. He sips his coffee and surveys his friend appraisingly.

"And how is Ga—"

"No. Do not even go there." Neji asserts, and Sasuke smirks.

"Ah. Thank you for agreeing to meet me, but I must be going. Good bye." Neji nods as Sasuke gets out of the chair, and watches him walk away, curiosity swirling in his pale eyes.

Saturday night finds Sasuke alone in his room, too bored to even read his text books. Remembering Neji's advice, he wonders what will happen if he goes out to join the party. Then, to prove to himself absolutely nothing will come of it, he yanks open the door and makes his way down the stairs. It's not hard to find the one house in the neighborhood that is positively vibrating, and Sasuke allows himself a moment of hesitance before moving toward the front door. The party is as he expected: loud and hot, with no allowances for modesty or personal space. He shudders delicately, eyeing some boys who certainly aren't old enough to be as drunk as they are, and decides the test is only fair if he makes a circuit of the crowd. How could even he expect anything to happen in the first five minutes on the outskirts? Grimacing, he begins to shove his way through the crowd, with the vague idea of heading toward the TV area. Seeing the already "well acquainted" couples lining the couches and chairs, however, he quickly reverses and heads instead toward the communal kitchen. He is nearly there when his shoulder is seized by a familiar hand, and he finds himself spun around.

"You came!"

"What? Oh…yes, I thought I'd see what was—"

"Awesome! Here, let me introduce you to some people!" Sasuke lets himself be led away, toward an alcove he was unaware existed until this moment. There seem to be more people packed into it than physics would dictate possible, but as long as no one tries to force Sasuke in there, he decides not to judge. Naruto says something he can't quite catch, then turns around and begins to point at people.

"Okay, so this is Shino Aburame, who I think you know…Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka, who I think you already know. So…yeah. Everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Be nice, even though he isn't."

Sasuke snorts at this greeting and turns to go, already uncomfortable, figuring his duty is done. He is stopped once again by Naruto's hand on his shoulder, which pulls him back. He growls, but Naruto either doesn't hear or ignores him, and pulls him down to sit among the group. He is crushed between Kiba and Naruto, both of which are talking animatedly with large hand gestures that intrude even further into Sasuke's personal space. Finally, Ino takes pity on him, asking him if he wants to go get a drink with her. Sakura immediately stands up as well, declaring herself parched, and Sasuke finds himself dragged away without any of his own input. He stops trying to protest, however, when the two girls lead him outside, and he is able to breathe for the first time.

"I know he can be overpowering," Ino tells him gently, "but try not to be too hard on him."

"He's just nice," Sakura adds, looking into the distance. Ino nods and lights a cigarette. Sasuke says nothing. He cannot imagine what events have led him here, with two—three?—new companions he doesn't want.

Sasuke wakes up the next morning with a headache and clothes that smell of cigarette smoke. His throat feels vaguely rough, and he strains to remember why. The reason, he recalls, is his trying one of the cigarettes offered him by Ino, after which he cannot remember much. The evening took on a dreamlike quality that makes it hard for him to tell what's real and what's not. He tries to remember whether Sakura and Ino really had begun making out with him watching, whether the three of them had really talked at all, and concludes that both are true. He groans and turns over. It isn't worth getting up yet.

Sasuke goes back to his solitude again. Soon he is studying—or something that wouldn't be considered anything other than glancing occasionally at notes for anyone else—for midterms, and he realizes he hasn't spoken to the blond for at least a month. This is not for lack of encounters; Sasuke just always has something else to do.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" Naruto accuses, coming up to Sasuke at dinner. Sasuke looks up at him, startled.

"No."

"Then why the hell have you been ignoring me?" Naruto asks, and Sasuke is surprised to see hurt swirling in his eyes. He says nothing, thrown by what the blond is asking.

"I thought we were friends," Naruto mutters, slumping onto the table.

"Oh," Sasuke responds, because that seems all his mind is capable of. Friends is something new, unfamiliar. He had rivals growing up: Neji, Gaara; friends were deemed unnecessary and so excluded from his life. Is this pitiful thing between him and Naruto friendship? He sits thinking about it for so long that Naruto leaves, and when Sasuke looks up, he is just gone.

Sasuke doesn't so much as see Naruto for three weeks. For the entire time, he is waiting, expecting to see Naruto smiling just around the corner or outside his door. The strange disappointment in his stomach every time Naruto isn't confuses Sasuke even more.

"Let me guess. It's about Uzumaki," Neji says as soon as he sits down. Sasuke hums noncommittally, but Neji has known him long enough to take the answer as an affirmative.

"Still confused?" Sasuke looks up and carefully nods.

"He said we were friends, but…I'm not so sure. We were raised not to have friends, so how do we know when we gain them?" Sasuke asks, looking at Neji as if Neji knows the secrets of the universe. Neji doesn't say anything for a minute.

"I think…I don't know if we can have friends. But I think you have a chance to try," he says carefully. The sentence startles both of them, but Sasuke feels more hope than he ever has.

Sasuke, being as socially-stunted—however much he protests that he is just fine, thank you—as he is, can think of no approach other than the most direct one to talk to Naruto. Therefore, he walks up to Naruto's door, knocks as nicely as possible, and, when Naruto answers, informs him that he would like to be friends very much. He only stutters once, and Naruto almost has a heart attack.

At first, little changes, and he sees Naruto even less frequently. Midterms have seemingly jumped straight from "on the horizon" to "looming threateningly" and are alarmingly close to "too late for cramming, you're going to fail". Sasuke, of course, is unworried. This cannot be said for the rest of campus, which is scrambling to recover all notes from the semester so far and read them in a single twenty-four hour period. Sasuke gives up trying to work in the library due to the frenzied chattering and muttering of his classmates, and cannot even contemplate standing in the insanely long line for coffee. He settles for going to bed early and taking several painkillers to dull his blossoming headache.

"Hey," Naruto greets Sasuke, who is reading a book that will be due, ostensibly, at the end of next semester. Sasuke nods back, eyes still fixed on the book. Naruto, however, just looks uncomfortable and shuffles before asking, "Can I sit here?"

"Yes," Sasuke states, surprised, then moves his plate closer to him. Naruto looks slightly more comfortable and smiles. He does not, however, seem to feel compelled to talk and they lapse into silence.

"So…what are you reading?" Naruto asks, eyes looking anywhere but at Sasuke's face. Sasuke looks up, startled again, before giving the name and author of the book. Naruto tries to look interested but fails, and Sasuke smiles.

"You don't have to be interested. It's an assigned book for a class I want to take next semester," he reassures the blond, quite without meaning to.

"Oh, good. I never really liked economics, you know? There are just too many things to remember, and they're all nearly the same." Sasuke, unsure of how to proceed, nods and composes his face to reflect the utmost interest in what his companion is saying. Naruto's sentence trails off, and silence holds sway again. Sasuke shifts, suddenly aware just how painful an "awkward silence" can be. He tries to start another conversation.

"So do you like…the rainy weather?" Naruto seizes upon the topic with more enthusiasm than is really called for, and they manage to discuss it for several minutes before neither can think of anything else to add. Naruto brings up the food, which also lasts for several minutes before seeming to realize that the conversation simply isn't going to happen and excuses himself. Sasuke slumps. It's a disaster.

Sasuke is standing in front of his bookcase, deciding which book to re-read, when someone knocks on his door. It is, unsurprisingly, Naruto, since Naruto is the only one who ever bothers to visit Sasuke. He is beaming and holding up a DVD case and bag of chips.

"Hey! I thought we could watch this together, since it's almost Halloween and midterms are over. Unless…you don't like scary movies," he adds, reluctantly, seeing Sasuke's stunned expression.

"No, that sounds…fun," Sasuke says, struggling with the foreign adjective. Fun is not generally had by the sons of large corporations, and he is unsure of how to proceed. Naruto beams even more and heads over to the TV Sasuke had installed. He pops in the movie and then plops down on Sasuke's bed, wriggling to make himself comfortable. Sasuke follows, sitting more gracefully. He watches the movie without emotion, occasionally grabbing a handful of chips from the bag. He finds himself watching Naruto more often, amused by his reactions to the movie. He nearly laughs when Naruto falls of the bed due to the surprise appearance of the murderer. When the movie is over, and Naruto is loudly proclaiming that he "saw the end coming all along", Sasuke smiles and promises to watch another movie tomorrow night. He is surprised to find, when Naruto leaves, that he has indeed had fun.

Naruto invites himself over for three more movie nights before anything changes. Sasuke is slowly learning what it is to be a friend, and how to relax and enjoy himself around Naruto, and Naruto is learning how to garner certain reactions from Sasuke. His delight at making Sasuke actually laugh is a sight to behold, and Sasuke, months later, will still be smiling at the memory. Sasuke is not sure whether he is ready for more commitment when Naruto asks if they can watch a movie with Ino and Sakura. But Naruto seems to instinctively know enough not to make Sasuke tolerate all his friends all at once, and Sasuke is willing enough to accept. His relationship with Naruto is so new, he wants someone else to see it, confirm that it is real.

Sasuke is relieved to find that Ino and Sakura don't change the dynamic of his and Naruto relationship. Instead, they accentuate it, and Sasuke is able to keep them separate: talking to Ino and Sakura, and talking to Naruto, but not at the same time. He is startled by Naruto's arm around his shoulder midway through the movie, but grows used to it as he realizes it is an action Naruto has taken subconsciously. Ino and Sakura are holding each other close, close enough that Naruto complains once, but Sakura punches him, and Sasuke has to laugh at that. His friendship with Naruto is growing, he feels, and cannot help but be strangely proud.

Weeks pass, and Sasuke begins to see why people watch movies so often. Naruto comes over every couple of days for one, sometimes bringing Ino and Sakura along as well. Sasuke is surprised to find he is becoming friends with them as well, as if Naruto has opened the door to human connections.

Sasuke, when Thanksgiving break comes along, is reluctant to go home. Naruto is staying at school, as is Sakura. He knows, however, how much trouble he will be in if he neglects to go home, and so he says his goodbyes and heads to the airport. Itachi is waiting for him, since they are both going to college in the same area. They nod their greetings, then board the plane together. It is a red eye flight, and most of the passengers fall asleep immediately. When the passengers all around the two are unconscious, Itachi deems it alright to relax his demeanor and inquire after his brother's year so far. Sasuke, who has been waiting to talk to his older brother, immediately begins to recount the tale of Naruto. His brother's face remains blank, but he can see sympathy and surprise in his eyes. He smiles slightly—a smile no one other than Sasuke would even recognize as even being a smile—and looks away out the window.

"Be careful, otouto. The closer you get to someone, the more they can hurt you."

Dinner is a very quiet affair at the Uchiha house, and Sasuke cannot help but wish that Naruto was there. _It's true_, he thinks, _you don't miss the sun until it rains for forty days_.

Sasuke, when he finally returns to his room, finds that Naruto is out of the building—he was neither in sight, nor did he answer the knock on his door Sasuke eventually steeled himself for—and feels an odd dropping in his chest. It seems similar to what he occasionally felt as a child when denied something, just more potent. _Disappointment_, he thinks to himself. _This is what disappointment feels like_. He goes to bed early, and does not see what time Naruto finally returns to his room.

Naruto comes into Sasuke's room while he is still sleeping. He wakes up to the blond sitting on the floor, watching him. This is just a bit unnerving, but Sasuke is able to keep his face blank.

"What are you doing here?" he asks cautiously.

"Oh, just, you know. Hanging out. Waiting for you to wake up. All that jazz." There is no answer that Sasuke can think of appropriate for a response, so he says nothing. Naruto smiles at him, and he gives a slight smile in return. He climbs out of bed, only slightly aware of Naruto's stare at his unclothed torso. He pulls a shirt on over his pajama pants, then turns to face his friend. Naruto meets his eyes and grins broadly.

"Guess what?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at the question. Naruto seems to realize this is the only response he will receive for his question.

"Today, we're going to…" he trails off expectantly. Sasuke, knowing the idiot won't do anything until he asks, rolls his eyes.

"Going to what, dobe?" Naruto narrows his eyes.

"What's dobe mean?" Sasuke, realizing that Naruto, despite his name, does not speak Japanese, tries to explain.

"Something along the lines of moron," he says shortly. Naruto considers this, then frowns at the realization that he has just been insulted.

"Hmph. Bastard. Anyway," he stresses the word, "we're going to…do homework! Won't that be fun?" Sasuke snorts derisively.

"I've already finished all of my homework."

"Well, so I figured but I need help. So you're going to help me." Sasuke rolls his eyes, but doesn't object. Naruto, seeing this, grins and runs to his room to get his books. Sasuke settles himself on the bed, waiting patiently for Naruto to return. The blond rushes back into the room and throws himself next to Sasuke, pulling a book onto his lap.

"This. I don't get this," he pouts, jabbing at a certain page. Sasuke smirks and bends down to read, absentmindedly wondering if spending time with friends always feels this pleasant.

"Oi! Teme!" Sasuke spins around, only to see Naruto running down the hall towards him, through a crowd of confused students.

"Dobe," Sasuke acknowledges before turning and heading toward his room. Naruto catches up with him, panting and looking very proud of himself.

"I looked it up in a dictionary," he informs Sasuke.

"Mmm. Good for you," Sasuke says. Naruto scowls, punches him in the arm and runs away, cackling. Sasuke sighs, but smiles as soon as he is alone in the elevator.

It is the first day of Finals week, but no matter how long Sasuke waits, Naruto doesn't knock on his door for help. He sternly tells himself that he is not disappointed.

The night before winter break, Sasuke hears two girls walking by talking about another party in the neighborhood. He sits, unsure of whether to go, remembering what came out of the last time he went to a party. Deciding that it can't possibly end as badly as what he envisions, he makes his way to the same house as last time, which once again is vibrating and vomiting drunk teenagers. Naruto is immediately visible, drunk already, only an hour in. Sasuke frowns, seeing the blond on the coffee table dancing to an electric beat. His friends, at least Sakura and Ino, are sitting around him cheering, clearly also drunk. He spots Shikamaru and Chouji nearby, trying to control Kiba. He growls, moving over to the table on which Naruto is dancing. He tries to yank him down, but the blond resists, and Sasuke feels anger rise in his stomach.

"Help me, would you?" he snarls at Ino, who up close is not drunk at all, merely acting that way. She glares at him, but they manage to get Naruto down together. He drapes the blonde's arm around his shoulders, and begins to bring him back to his room. He is surprised when he sees Ino bringing Sakura along in a similar manner, but doesn't say anything. Together they somehow manage to reach their dorm, going inside to the elevator, and Sasuke presses the button for his floor. Ino clears her throat.

"Can we come to your room for tonight? We normally live in another building…" Sasuke nods, and checks on Naruto. The blond has fallen asleep, or passed out. Sasuke wonders how long it will be before he starts being sick, and thanks every deity he knows that he has a bathroom attached to his room, even if he has to share it with the room next door. The two pairs manage to navigate to Sasuke's room, and Sakura immediately breaks from Ino's hold and runs for the bathroom. The sounds of retching come out unappealingly, and Ino sighs before heading in. Sasuke busies himself with laying Naruto on the bed. The blond looks up fuzzily at him, smiling.

"Teme. You're taking care of me." Sasuke grunts but Naruto continues grinning at him. He rolls his eyes as the blond mutters, "Maybe you're not such a teme after all." His voice trails off as he passes out again, and Sasuke moves to sit next to the bed. Ino and Sakura venture back out of the bathroom and Sakura lays down carefully on the unused bed pushed out of the way. Ino gazes at her lovingly, then settles next to Sasuke.

"So, aside from your plastered boyfriend, what's new?" Sasuke chokes, looking at her amazedly. She smirks and shrugs.

"Well, I was close enough, right?" Sasuke continues to stare at her, then turns his gaze to the door.

"We're just friends. I—" Sasuke cuts off, unsure of whether he wants to pour his feelings out to her. She seems to understand his conflict and doesn't question him.

"I'd never had a friend before Naruto. I don't want to ruin that by trying to turn it into something else." She nods understandingly, but only gets out a cigarette as response. She doesn't light it though, seeming content with just keeping it between her lips. They pass the night that way, silent with the occasional quiet question. Sasuke learns about how Ino was kicked out of her home at seventeen for her first love, and the many relationships she had that ended in disaster before meeting Sakura. He learns about how much Ino loves the pink-haired girl and her hope for the future: becoming an actress and being famous. He tells her in return about how he grew up, always alone except the occasional day with Itachi or Neji, and the way Naruto is showing him so many new things. Eventually they stop talking altogether, and only move to get up and comfort the two being sick in the bathroom.

Sasuke dozes off at about dawn, lying on the bed next to Naruto. Ino and Sakura are on the other bed, already fast asleep. Sasuke has a moment to think about how fast his life is changing before sleep overtakes him. He dreams of light and warmth and laughter.

Sasuke is jolted from sleep when the person in bed next to him—Naruto, he realizes fuzzily—begins flailing wildly. He opens his eyes as Naruto jerks enough to throw himself off the bed, resulting in a crash that wakes up the other occupants of the room. Sasuke runs a hand through his hair before carefully climbing out of bed to examine Naruto, who has stopped moving.

"Dobe? What are you doing?" he asks lightly, helping the blond hoist himself back onto the bed.

"Aw man, I didn't think I was that drunk! Listen, Sasuke, I'm so sorry! I don't think of you as a one-night stand, and I hope we can be friends no matter what happened last night, and I—ooohhhh, my head…"

"Shut the hell up, you idiot! You two didn't even sleep together!" Ino shouts, pulling the covers over her head huffily. Sasuke smiles lightly before pulling the covers up over Naruto. Naruto is blushing heavily and clutching his head.

"We-we didn't?" he asks warily, to which Sasuke only shakes his head. Naruto sighs in relief and seems to drop back to sleep. Sasuke sighs and leaves the room, closing the door softly behind him. He heads for the dining hall, surprisingly hungry for so early in the morning.

When Sasuke returns with breakfast for everyone, Naruto is already awake again, though he is merely lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Sasuke, in deference to the hangover he is sure Naruto is suffering from, is quiet as he reenters the room. He gives Naruto a bagel and several painkillers, accompanied with orange juice. The blond takes them with a smile, and starts in gratefully. Sasuke sits next to him, reading a book Neji recommended. Naruto, finishing the bagel, downs the juice and pills and lies back against Sasuke's shoulder, reading the book as well. Eventually, Sasuke feels his breathing even out as he falls back asleep. He smiles and continues reading.

Naruto and Sakura feel well enough by three to finally leave the room, so the four of them head to a local restaurant. Naruto avoids Sasuke's eyes the entire time, and barely says a word to anyone. Eventually, he gets up to leave with an excuse Sasuke can see in his eyes is fake, and leaves as quickly as is polite. Sasuke ignores the disappointment gripping his stomach. Ino gives him a sympathetic look, but he is grateful when she says nothing.

Sasuke's flight to his family's American residence leaves that night, and he doesn't see Naruto again. Itachi chats with him, once again waiting for the other passengers to fall asleep before addressing anything serious.

"How is your friend, otouto? Naruto?"

"He's alright. I—I like him a lot. He makes me happy, aniki." Itachi eyes him carefully, and he turns his face to the seat in front of him. He doesn't like the sadness he sees in Itachi's eyes, though he doesn't know why it's there.

The Uchiha Christmas Party begins on Christmas Eve. It is likely to be the same as every year—Uchiha Pharmaceuticals throwing a party for their American investors, to show continued power over that particular sector of the industry. Sasuke wonders about the possibility of his escape, but concludes that he will be instantly missed, disowned, and forced to become a prostitute. He spots Neji near the buffet table that's been set up and makes his way over there. He notices the girl just as he opens his mouth to greet Neji. She, seeing his surprise, rushes to introduce herself.

"Oh! I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Pleased to meet you," she says pleasantly. Sasuke gives her his polite smile, then replies.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Pleased to meet you as well." Neji just looks on amusedly, waiting for the two to finish.

"This is my cousin. Unlike us, she stayed home for college."

"I see."

"Mm. So I looked up the kid. Uzumaki Naruto? Turns out his dad used to be the head of Namikaze Industries. His mom moved them both to America when he died, and when she died, the kid ended up in with his guardian there instead of here. Sad stuff. But it means that, if you want to introduce him to your parents ever, they'll probably approve." Neji's eyes hold a sort of mischief, as though he means something more than he is saying. Sasuke considers this briefly, then changes the subject. He isn't sure how to take this information.

"So, Hyuuga-san, where are you going to school?" Hinata looks startled, but Neji seems as though he was expecting an unrelated question and simply smirks.

"She's actually going to attend your college, Sasuke-san. She's transferring for second semester," Neji answers for her. She just glances at him. Sasuke nods.

"I see. And what will you be studying, Hyuuga-san?"

"Medicine or pediatrics. I like children, though of course I'll be going into the family business eventually," she replies pleasantly. Sasuke nods, about to say something before he is interrupted.

"Sasuke-san, Hinata-san, Neji," Gaara greets them as he walks up. They all mumble greetings in return except Neji who checks that no one is looking and gives the red head a quick kiss. Sasuke smirks and Hinata doesn't look surprised when the two part. The four chat amiably for the rest of the party, Sasuke quickly discovering that Hinata is very much like a feminine Neji and he enjoys being around her. By the time the party ends—well after one in the morning, as all good high-society parties should—Sasuke is surprised to find that he actually had a good time.

Christmas goes by unacknowledged—none of the Uchiha celebrate the holiday anyway—but Sasuke can't help but wonder if somewhere Naruto is celebrating it.

Sasuke, when he finally gets back to school, doesn't see Naruto for over a week. During that time, Ino and Hinata have been over to his room—whether he invited them or not—nearly every day, with Sakura sometimes tagging along. They are good company—given that Ino and Sakura are going out and Hinata is too shy—and don't irritate him by talking about boys as most other girls do. They don't try to flirt with him either, which is a relief. Ino, he finds out, has very strong opinions on where the world is going, and he soon begins purposefully baiting her just to argue. Hinata and Sakura usually just watch, or talk about their similar pre-med classes. Sasuke is pleased that he seems to have mastered the art of making friends, and while they are certainly enjoyable to spend time with, he can't help but wonder what he did to merit Naruto avoiding him.

Two weeks into the semester, Ino finally declares that she has had enough and leaves the room. Sasuke and Hinata—Sakura was busy, and so absent—stare after her confusedly before a ruckus starts in the hallway. Ino reappears at the door, dragging a shouting and unhappy Naruto behind her. Upon seeing Sasuke, he quiets and blushes, and Ino shoves him down.

"We are going to work this out right now. Why the hell are you avoiding Sasuke?" Ino demands, suddenly more frightening than Sasuke could ever have imagined she could be. Naruto stares at the floor, still flushed and clenching his fists. He doesn't seem inclined to respond until Ino brings a foot crashing onto his head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Naruto yells. Ino just glares.

"Answer the damn question, Naruto."

"I…uh...do I have to in front of so many people?" Ino glares even harder, but drags Hinata out with a muttered threat. Sasuke doesn't say anything, just looks out the window. He hears Naruto shift uncomfortably and clear his throat.

"Listen Sasuke, I'm sorry for avoiding you. It's just that I was…embarrassed that you saw me so completely plastered. I kind of hoped you'd never see me like that…" Sasuke spins around and gives Naruto an incredulous look.

"What do you mean? I didn't mind, Naruto. I didn't mind taking care of you. We're friends," Sasuke says, trying to ignore the bitter aftertaste of the last word. Naruto looks up hopefully, biting his lip.

"Really?" he asks carefully, not looking at all like himself.

"Yeah, dobe, of course." Naruto looks absolutely ecstatic and bursts out of the room yelling something about celebratory ramen. Ino pokes her head in the door with a questioning look on her face, to which Sasuke replies only with a raised eyebrow. She shrugs and waltzes in to sit next to him and look out the window. Neither of them says anything, but the silence is comforting.

The semester passes quickly, and when Sasuke finally really looks at a calendar, it is already March. He is amazed that he can have been so happy, can have enjoyed so much time with so many friends given how he grew up. It is a nice thought that makes a small flame burn warmly in his chest, and he smiles as he looks in the mirror.

It is one of the rare days a week later when Naruto, Hinata and Sakura have things to do, and so Sasuke finds himself alone with Ino. They are good enough friends by this point that it isn't awkward, though not good enough that they talk about anything truly personal. Sasuke isn't sure if he knows anyone that well. So it is with quite a bit of surprise that he looks at Ino when she suddenly asks if he likes anybody_ that_ way. He sighs and thinks, but comes to the conclusion that he isn't quite sure. Not that he tells her that.

"No," he responds after a pause. Ino frowns.

"You don't even know what it feels like, do you? I know that Naruto had to teach you how to have friends. I guess you haven't learned this yet."

"W-what?" Sasuke chokes, most unlike an Uchiha.

"It's no use denying it. I can see inside your head. Well, anyone's head, really. But I won't tell either."

"Oh," he mumbles. There really doesn't seem to be anything else to say.

"It's nice," Ino says quietly, looking at the students out on the lawn.

"What is?"

"Liking someone. Being in love with someone." There is a pause as Sasuke thinks and questions whether he really wants to do it but—

"What is it like? What does it—it feel like?" he blurts out quickly, before he can second think his decision.

"It's…well, it's a good feeling. When you see them, there's something in your stomach. I can't really describe it—butterflies, I guess. But something more solid that makes you want to scream and laugh. And you want them to like you back, love you back, so you try to be what you think they want. And you always look like a fool, but it's okay. I don't know if I'm doing it justice, really. But there you have it." Sasuke thinks over this carefully, as carefully as he is able. He is still thinking when Ino leaves an hour later, smiling gently at him. That night, he alternates between tossing and turning and dreaming of a love who is always eluding him, and being set adrift at sea on a sunny day.

Sasuke doesn't go home for spring break. His mother and father are displeased, but Itachi only wishes him luck.

"Good luck with your Uzumaki," Itachi murmurs over the phone, "don't get yourself hurt."

During the time they spend together over the break—nearly every waking moment, and several sleeping ones—Sasuke begins to notice Naruto acting strangely. He often blushes when Sasuke looks at him for longer than a moment, and begins to say less. Sasuke also begins to miss the smiles that come forth less and less often. His own reaction surprises him as well—he is disappointed, but also illogically worried that Naruto doesn't like him anymore.

"Have I done something wrong, dobe?" Sasuke asks, one afternoon. Naruto glances at him and stares at the floor blushing.

"N-no, teme. What do you mean?" He asks, not looking at Sasuke.

"I just feel like you're mad at me," Sasuke says, trying in vain to get Naruto to look at him.

"Of course not," Naruto tells him, finally looking up. He smiles, but there is something wrong about it. Sasuke feel nauseous.

Over the next few weeks, midterms come and go, and Sasuke and Naruto are able to spend time together without worrying about studying and failing classes. Naruto seems to be back to normal, though he still blushes a lot. Sasuke himself is the one acting strangely now, though he thinks he hides it well. Every time Naruto smiles, Sasuke find a peculiar reaction in his stomach soon to follow. It feels vaguely as though the bottom drops out of it, and has happened often enough that he can't blame it on indigestion. He does his best to ignore the feeling, and the frequent blushes he suddenly seems prone to, though he is getting better at repressing that urge as well.

Sasuke, no longer used to being alone for long periods of time, is quite disappointed when, one day at the end of April, all his friends are otherwise occupied. Naruto is busy with his resident assistant duties—he explains, but is very vague and leaves Sasuke with no idea what he had to do anyway—and Hinata and Sakura have an important seminar to attend. Ino is nowhere to be found, and so Sasuke is forced to rely on himself for company. He tries to remember what he used to do before becoming friends with Naruto, but re-reading one of his textbooks has no appeal whatsoever. He settles for lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He isn't sure how much time passes—he is tracing the shadows on his ceiling and their gradual path across it—but knows only that the sun is about halfway set when Ino bursts into his room. She is holding two cardboard coffee cups—Sasuke shudders at the familiar green logo, but free coffee is not to be turned down so he takes it anyway—and sits next to him on the bed, leaning against the headboard. She sips quietly at her coffee, then, at Sasuke's look, explains.

"Hinata told me you like espresso best. Something about all heirs to companies being raised that way. And we have to talk, so I figured I'd bring you something to pacify you first." Sasuke turns back to the ceiling, pushing himself slightly into a more upright position to sip at the drink.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"About how you're in love with Naruto." Sasuke chokes on the hot coffee, but manages to keep a blank expression.

"Am I?" he asks casually.

"I told you I can see into your head. Don't bother. And it's okay because he is totally head-over-heels for you." Sasuke is barely able to stop from choking again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure," she replies, sounding slightly irritated. "You two are only _completely_ obvious. It's kind of gross, really. But whatever."

"And you bring this up because…?" Sasuke trails off expectantly.

"Well, to get you two together, of course. I thought about it, and I think you're more likely to take action given this information than he is. So there you have it."

"Why are you doing this?" he asks, somewhat accusingly.

"Is it so strange that I would want you to be happy? Naruto helped me out of a bad spot once, and I think you deserve what you've always been denied. I grew up like you did, you know. Without any familial love whatsoever. I just want to help," she says, sounding slightly hurt.

"Then thank you," Sasuke replies softly, guilty for making her upset. "I'm sorry—I…I guess I've been raised to be suspicious."

"Yeah," she murmurs, and they both watch the shadows on the ceiling grow longer as the sun sets.

It takes Sasuke two weeks to corner Naruto. The blond seems to know that Sasuke is trying to get him alone, and so constantly surrounds himself with others. By the end of two weeks though, Sasuke's patience is wearing thin. Finding Naruto alone in his room with Kiba, he takes one look at the brunet and growls "Out" with such force that he can't leave fast enough. Naruto looks partially terrified and partially angry, but Sasuke doesn't care. He walks over to the bed and places his hands on the wall on either side of Naruto's head leaning in close to his face. He stays that way for a moment, panting—_was it always this hard to breathe?_—with his heart thrumming in his ears—_did it always beat this fast?_—until Naruto opens his mouth.

"No," Sasuke all but snarls. "I have something to say, and dobe, you will listen." He vaguely realizes that he is probably scaring the blond from the way his eyes are widening impossibly in his face, but it is a detached observation, as if coming from someone else. The blond, however, nods eagerly, clearly trying to pacify him. Sasuke takes a deep breath and begins ranting, without control.

"So here is the deal. Ever since I got back from winter break to find you ignoring me, I've been off my game. Ino tells me this odd feeling when I'm around you is love. I am inclined to believe her, and I know that when you are in love, you should confess to the object of your affections. So that's what I'm doing, or I've been trying to do, but you being the usuratonkachi that you are, you have been doing your damnedest to avoid me. And here we get to the really interesting part. See, Ino also told me something about your feeling about me. I believe she used the term "head-over-heels", which if it is true"—here he breaks off, looking expectantly at Naruto, who imperceptibly nods—"means that instead, I am going to tell you what we are going to do. We are going to live happily ever after because we both love each other, and that's supposed to be what people who love each other do. Now see, if you hadn't been a _dobe_, this could have started two weeks ago, but we'll just have to settle for right now." And then he kisses him.

Sasuke, then next day, decides he could get very used to kissing Naruto. Kissing Naruto isn't anything like kissing other people—he, of course, had kissed the various girls foisted upon him by his parents in his teenage years—because the blond is so different from other people. It is more than the fact that he is a man—_though_, Sasuke supposes, _that could be a factor_—but lies more in his warmth and the way his eyes shine at Sasuke. It takes Sasuke's breath away, and he can't believe it took them this long.

That afternoon, while the five of them are munching on potato chips and casually chatting, Ino gives Sasuke an appraising glance. He readies himself for her question, which he knows is coming.

"Soooo," she says, eyes sparkling with mischief as she stretches the word out and gains everyone's attention, "how did last night go, Sasuke?" He narrows his eyes at her as Sakura perks up in interest.

"What happened last night? What did I miss?" Sasuke almost snarls, wondering _how on earth_ she could know, when Naruto lays a hand on his. He starts and looks at the blond, who is smiling gently.

"Oh, only true love being realized," he answers lightly with a laugh. Sasuke calms down, though he still shoots Ino a glare. The girls are quick to congratulate the two, with even Hinata offering up an "I'm so happy for you two". Ino begins to look mischievous again, and opens her mouth.

"So how far did you two go?" she asks with a shit-eating grin. Sasuke lunges for her, while Naruto stammers and blushes. Eventually Hinata and Sakura drag Sasuke off of Ino—who looks no worse for the wear—and Naruto, to prevent her asking again and setting Sasuke off, quickly blurts out "we only made out". Ino looks disappointed, but one glance at Sasuke has her reconsidering her comment. Hinata tactfully changes the subject, and eventually they are all chatting amiably again. They turn on a movie as the sun goes down, and all pile onto the bed. Sasuke pulls Naruto carefully into his lap, arms around the blonde's stomach. Naruto sighs and snuggles happily against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke barely watches the movie, and just concentrates on the feel of Naruto against him.

When Sasuke wakes up the next morning, his muscles are stiff from falling asleep upright, and he can hear at least three other people in his room. But the feeling of Naruto still in his lap stops him from waking up the others and kicking them out, so he just stays as he is—even though his legs are falling asleep—and watches the campus outside his window slowly wake up. Naruto stirs about a half hour later and smiles broadly when he sees he is still in Sasuke's arms.

"Good morning, beautiful", the blond murmurs before chastely pressing his lips to Sasuke's. He gets up then, stretching and then heading for the door.

"Well, are you coming?" he asks, before walking out. Sasuke can't follow him quickly enough.

Soon afterward, it is time to think about finals, and Sasuke sees Naruto less than he would like. Naruto is busy studying or worrying about studying, or freaking out about not studying, so Sasuke is careful not to distract him too much. The blond, however, has taken to sleeping with Sasuke in his room—simply sleeping next to each other; Naruto is not ready to have sex yet—so they see each other at least at night. Sasuke tries to be content with this, but it is difficult.

The day after finals, Naruto takes Sasuke aside from the party going on in their dorm. Sasuke is curious, but waits for Naruto to speak. When the blond says nothing and begins to blush heavily, however, he finally opens his mouth.

"What is it, Naruto?" he asks gently, tilting the blonde's face up. Even forced to face Sasuke, Naruto averts his eyes, though he begins to speak.

"I, uh…I thought—I know that I'm being such a girl about our first time"—Sasuke begins to frown, not understanding where Naruto's going, but when he opens his mouth, Naruto lays a finger against it—"No, I have to get through this. I know I'm being a girl, wanting it to be special, but I realized that it'll be special no matter what, if it's with you. So, uh, do you want to…?" he asks, looking up at Sasuke both hopefully and embarrassedly. Sasuke's mouth suddenly goes dry and he can only nod. Naruto smiles shyly and begins to drag him toward the elevator.

Naruto is right when he says their first time will be special. Sasuke cannot believe he has gone so long without this, though he knows it would not be the same with anyone other than Naruto. He starts out worried when it's time to transition from heavy making out to actual sex, and he is so careful with Naruto while preparing him he almost gives up entirely. Eventually though, Naruto insists he is prepared enough, and it becomes so much more pleasurable. When it's over and they are lying in each other's arms, he wonders what he would have ever done without Naruto. This thought prompts another, which fills his mind with a strange sort of desperation.

"Naruto", he murmurs. Naruto grunts back vaguely, so he continues. "I want you to come home with me for the summer." Naruto sits up abruptly.

"What did you say?" he demands.

"I want you to come home with me," Sasuke replies.

"I—I…oh, do you mean it?" he asks, eyes bright.

"Of course."

"Then yes, I'd love to," Naruto says, smiling joyfully and throwing himself at Sasuke. Sasuke holds him tightly as Naruto smiles into his neck. They fall asleep like that, though they wake up several more times before morning.

Sasuke figures it would be best to give his mother and father a warning before showing up with a friend. Even so, he decides to call when he is sure his mother, rather than his father, will answer the phone. She answers immediately, and he tries to keep the message as short as possible. She seems happy that he's made a friend, and tells him it's alright. Sasuke hangs up with a grin, knowing that everything is falling into place.

Naruto is awestruck as they board the private jet. Sasuke is amused by this, but his family has had the jet for as long as he can remember and he is used to flying around on it—though his parents only send it to pick him and Itachi up at the end of the year, not for breaks. Itachi, when he meets Naruto, only needs to take one look at the slight smile on Sasuke's face as he looks at the blond to declare he approves, before he smiles a mysterious smile of his own and goes to his own seat. Naruto almost has a fit at the luxurious inside of the jet, and can't seem to choose where to sit. Eventually Sasuke says that over the wing is the best seat, and Naruto decides to take him at his word. When they reach cruising altitude and are allowed out of their seats, Naruto immediately unbuckles himself and presses his face to the window.

"Iruka used to say that the sky is the domain of lovers," he tells Sasuke dreamily, "that when they died, they became the wind and went home to the sky." Sasuke says nothing, just holds Naruto around the waist and places his chin on the blonde's shoulder to look out the window.

"I think I could believe that, dobe" he murmurs softly.

"Do you think we'll come here when we die, teme?" Naruto asks. Sasuke kisses his temple gently.

"Yes, we'll come here, and then we'll be together forever," he assure the blond. And for a moment, it isn't difficult to believe that it's true.


End file.
